1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle apparatus for a refrigerator in which freezing and cooling chamber doors are held closed by magnetic force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional refrigerator, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes: a door 30A hinged on one side of a cabinet 20 for opening and closing a front opening of the refrigerator chamber 10; a gasket 40A mounted at an inner edge of the door and being in contact with the cabinet 20 to prevent the cold air in the refrigerator chamber 10 from leaking outside the refrigerator when the door is closed; a rubber encased magnet 50A mounted within the gasket 40A to stick the gasket fast to the cabinet 20 by its magnetic force; and a gripping door handle 60 mounted at one side of the door for opening and closing the door.
However, there is a problem in the conventional refrigerator thus constructed in that as the door handle 60 is fixedly installed on an outer side of the door, a strong pull is required in order for the gasket 40A and the cabinet 20 to be separated from one another to thereby open the door because they stick fast together due to a magnetic force of the magnet 50A.
Further, there is another problem in the conventional refrigerator thus constructed in that vibration is generated as the door snaps opened, so that various foods stored in an inner guard of the door collide with each other to thereby drop from the guard.